What Could've Been
by daytimestaar
Summary: What if Ninako, after all his hard work, found herself developing feelings for Ando? What if these feelings were greater than Ninako could ever imagine herself handling? And what if Ren found himself unable to win the girl back? AU NINAKOxANDO


**A/N: So this first chapter is more or less an alternate fourth volume of the manga. Most of it honestly just follows the storyline with slight tweaks. If it starts feeling drab, please start reading near the end of this chapter. It'll get more interesting after this chapter since this is just to set it up for its own plot. Thank you so much for reading!**

_"I'm in love with you, Ninako. So… want to give it a try with me?"_

The words resounded in Ninako's head, repeating and repeating until her head was clear of all other thoughts. She was suddenly so aware of the hands on either side of her, gripping the railing behind her. So aware of the face just inches away. So aware of the maple eyes looking so straightforwardly into hers, trying to read her expression.

"I'll make you forget all about Ren," Ando's voice continued. "That's why you should choose me."

Coming back to her senses, she swiftly turned her head, gazing anywhere but at him. Her voice unsteady, she stammered, "I-I told you not to joke about that kind of stuff."

"Don't brush me off. I'm serious here," he told her. "Can't you tell? Don't just dismiss me like that."

She felt a pain on her chest as she realized how disrespectful she had been. She had always appreciated how Ren listened to her confession through, how he had answered straightforwardly, but kindly. He had thanked her, and apologized. Yet, when Ando confessed her, she was unable to respond properly. Still unable to face him, she said, "I-I'm sorry. But I can't. I'm still in love with Ren, so I can't go out with you."

Ando cocked his head to the side, monitoring Ninako's expression. "Even though you two can't ever be more than friends?" he questioned.

"Even if that's the case, I don't care. I love him anyway."

Ando paused for a moment when she said that, and she couldn't tell if he was disbelieving, or simply determining if he should open his mouth to say what was next. Finally, after a moment that was seconds but felt like hours, he said, "But things can't stay like that forever. People are greedy. It's human nature." Ninako's eyes widened, but Ando simply continued, "If you really love him, you won't be able to help wanting more. But since he's got a girlfriend, it won't matter how close you get. You and Ren… won't ever be together. That's just how it is, and it's gonna get you hurt. When I said there are limits, that's what I meant."

At this, Ninako finally turned to face him. Voice suddenly filled with a new strength, she told him, "Your idea of love and my idea of love aren't the same at all. And I could never 'use' you to forget him! You _know_ how much it hurts to love someone who loves someone else. Why would you want to do that again?"

Looking just a bit flustered, Ando responded, "It's like I told you. I'm going to make a real effort this time. I'm not the person I was back then. I'm different now." His serious expression softened into a gentle smile, before he moved his hands from the railing and turned around. "You don't need to answer right away. I didn't expect you to decide on the spot. You'll see what I mean by 'limits' soon enough." He turned back to her, his usual grin on his face. "Then you can come running to me!"

She looked at him in silence. Sometimes it awed her how confident Ando could be in these situations, regardless of how much of that confidence may or may not be false.

He clapped his hands together. "Okay, then! Let's get going!"

Still a bit taken aback, Ninako awkwardly answered, "Uh… Okay." She glanced at Ando's back. He was now walking ahead of her, examining his cheerful steps. It was amazing how Ando going back to his usual self caused her to be at a loss of what to do.

He stopped midstride, turning his face to her. "You want to hang out with me a while longer?" Ninako shook her head so quickly that the motion was blurred. "No, huh?" he teased, huge smile in place. He continues to talk pointlessly about this and that as they rode the train. He was _too_ normal. To the extent that Ninako couldn't help but wonder if he had really confessed at all. However, as their approaching of Shin Sakuta Station was announced, Ando's smile faded. "Well, that's me." Dramatically, he said, "As a man, I feel like I should walk you home—" Ninako immediately twitched "—But maybe not today." He casually left the train as he smiled down at her and added, "It'd make you feel awkward, wouldn't it?"

The train doors closed and Ninako watched as Ando waved to her. She realized that there was no question anymore—Ando _had _confessed to her. Had he been acting normal for her sake? Or was he just entirely too confident?

}{

Ando flushed cherry red as he heard the train start again, trying to figure out _why_ he had been trying to act so cool. He questioned himself. Should he have stayed with her? Walked her home? That would have been pushing it, he decided. He sighed and mumbled, "I'm not cool at all."

He left the station and, as he did so, only one thought swam around in his head. _Ren… Stay away from Ninako. Don't drive me into a corner._ Undeniably pathetic as it was, his thoughts were pleading.

The following day, when he next saw Ninako, it was completely coincidental. He had been walking through the hallways, when she caught his eye. Peering through the window glass, he smiled a bit as he saw her playing with some cat. Then, his smile dissolved into an annoyed expression as Ren walked toward her. They only seemed to be talking casually, as they squatted around the cat, but Ninako's face simply lit up—just by Ren's very presence.

When the cat started walking away, Ninako leaned toward it. Naturally, it was at the moment she was paying the least amount of attention that someone on the soccer team kicked the ball wrong. It flew in the air straight toward her. Ren's head snapped around and he blocked it, somehow managing to accidentally land his lips on Ninako's forehead. He stayed there a moment, before removing his lips but keeping his face mere centimeters from hers. They gazed at each other, and Ando could hear his heart pounding as his eyes widened. What were they doing, lingering like that?

Though Ando couldn't hear it, someone from the soccer team must have shouted an apology, because Ren and Ninako suddenly jumped apart. Ren didn't face her, but his hand covered his face, most likely because he was blushing. And Ninako… Ninako glanced at him sideways, her face pink and certainly far from unhappy at the event. Ren mumbled something. Then, in what Ando took as full realization of what happened, Ninako's cheeks changed from pink to red.

She cheerfully starting hitting him playfully, probably (falsely) assuring him that she understood it was an accident and didn't think too much of it. She walked away quickly, to another side of the school. And somehow, Ando could sense it. Ninako was crying, but he could hardly hope that it had been from her distaste of the situation.

_Ren_, Ando thought. _This time I mean it. I think I hate you._

}{

Ninako fell to her knees, tears oddly springing forth from her eyes. She was neither sad, nor happy—the tears made no sense. But, she realized, this was love.

Her tears stopped suddenly then, when she thought of the word love. The word would have normally brought to mind a million images of Ren, but this time it was Ando. Ando confessing, backwards all the way to the moment when she first met him. He had picked on her then, having heard her confession to Ren. It seemed like so long ago…

The tears started again.

}{

Ninako looked around the hallway, regardless of the questions this brought from her friends. Assuring them it was nothing, she continued to look around for Ren. She hadn't seen him since the accidental forehead kiss…

_I haven't seen Ando since his confession, have I?_ Ninako suddenly thought. She shook her head, wondering why Ando would have popped up in her head during her search for Ren. As her thoughts sprung to and fro, Ninako and her friends approached Daiki, drinking from a water faucet.

_Ah_, Ninako remembered. _He's saving up for Sayuri's Christmas present, isn't he?_

After a brief conversation, Sayuri agreed to eat lunch with Daiki. They left Daiki alone again to go down to the cafeteria. As the friends chatted femininely about how obviously real Daiki's love was for her, Sayori frowned, looking guilty.

"I kind of feel like I cheated. I told him how I felt when he was really vulnerable," she told them, looking down at her feet as she continued to walk. "What if it's not _me_, but the timing? What if Tsukasa had been the one to confess? Then maybe Daiki would've fallen for her."

Tsukasa, taking it upon herself to cheer the friend up, commented, "Sorry, but I care a lot about looks. I'd never go for Daiki."

"I said 'if'!" Sayori shouted. The conversation descended into light bickering. Ninako looked at Sayori, thinking about how even she and Daiki, a couple, doubted one another at times. Smiling at the delicacy of her mature friend, she hugged her tightly from behind.

"Sayori!" she shouted happily.

"Hey, Ninako," Tsukasa suddenly interrupted. "Ren's here."

Ninako immediately felt her heart try to escape from her chest. She clutched Sayori's arm, looking from behind. She caught sight of Ren immediately. Her gaze automatically landed on his lips. She quickly attempted to shake herself out of it as flashbacks from the earlier event flashed into her mind. Then, there was that part of her again. The part that went to Ando. And she remembered, if just for a moment, what it had been like when Ando had kissed her forehead. She had not known him well, and it startled her to the point she had cried. But had it really been that bad?

Her mind slowing coming back into focus, she looked at Ren again. But… "Huh? Ren doesn't seem like himself," she said.

"He looks the same as always to me," Tsukasa stated.

Ninako started walking toward Ren as she said, "Something's wrong." Then, when she was just yards away from Ren, she called out to him.

"Hi, Ninako," he replied, turning to face her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

He gave her a questioning look. "Huh? I'm just waiting for Manabu."

"No, I mean… Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment, before the most ridiculous words Ninako had ever heard came from his lips. "Well, my head feels like _blah_ and I've had chills kinda like _fwah_ since this morning. But I figured if I forced myself to come to school like _gaah,_ I'd get better, like _aah_."

Ninako rushed him to the nurse's office to find that he had a temperature of 102 degrees. When he sat down on one of the beds, she stuck a cooling pad on his head as she lectured him on not pushing himself to hard.

The nurse came over. "Here, I've got some medicine. Take this, lie down, and go home early."

"I'll just rest for a little while," Ren declined. "I have work today, and—"

"What?!" Ninako shouted, appalled. "Work? Are you kidding me? I'll take your shift! I'm heading back to class." Before she left, Ninako could tell that Ren had already fallen asleep.

}{

When Ninako had agreed to take the shift, she hadn't quite realized that Ando would be there. As she awkwardly served tables, she was painfully aware of his cheery-as-usual expression. She gave him a worried glance, and then he suddenly said, "Oh."

Ando placed a hand on her head, and she was completely hypnotized by its presence. In a millisecond, she felt a shock rush through her originating from where his hand rested. She could smell his cologne. She twitched.

He laughed, pulling his hand away. "It was just a piece of thread! What a reaction! That kind of hurt my feelings," he said, pinching her nose, before going back to work.

_I don't get him at all_. The stubborn side of her thought this in an annoyed manner, while another part of her—one she didn't fully recognize—was longing to get him.

}{

Ando left the café with Ninako and another female coworker, whose name Ando had never bothered to remember. As they left the comfort of the heated building, they felt the full chill of the winter air wrap around them. The female coworker sneezed.

"It's freezing out here. Ando, can I borrow your scarf?" she asked, her tone cutesy.

Chuckling, he said, "But then _I'll_ be cold!"

"Stingy!" she exclaimed. "I'm going this way," she said, before walking in another direction.

Ando glanced over at Ninako who had been searching her bag, most likely for her scarf. Upon registering those words, however, her head snapped up. He looked at her as she nervously tried to figure out what to say. Man, did she look uncomfortable.

After a moment of complete and utter silence, Ando said, "Don't worry too much about what I said." Her head snapped to him, making their eyes meet. "Just kidding," he added. "I want you to think about it. But I don't want you to feel like you're on the spot. You look really uncomfortable. I'll wander around and kill time somewhere. See you. Be careful," he said, waving as he walked away.

"Oh. Okay…" And Ando really wished the relief wasn't so clear in her tone. Just for that… Well, not just for that. He would've done it anyway.

He snuck up behind her and wrapped his scarf around her neck. She turned around. "You can borrow it," he said.

"No, that's okay!" she assured him. "You were just saying you hate the cold—"

"I was lying," he cut her off. "I'm only nice to girls I like. I have my own way of being nice, and that includes not being nice to everyone." It was indescribable how greatly Ando was hoping that her heart a least skipped a beat at that. "Bye again! For real this time," he said, waltzing away.

"Oh. But…" he heard her say, but he knew she didn't really want him to stop, so he continued walking.

Just continued.

Not matter how tempting it was to turn back.

}{

Ninako watched as Ando left, positively dazed. Her face was slightly pink, and she questioned whether or not it was due to the cold. She doubted her inability to fall in love with him, for a moment.

Just a moment.

Just a _long_ moment.

"Thanks for covering for me."

Ren looked down at Ninako the following morning. Ninako, as thoughtful as always, asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks again for your help. I'll cover for you next time."

"Don't worry about it," Ninako said, shaking her head. We work together for the next few days, anyway."

"But I feel bad. Is there something I can do?" Ren looked at her for a moment, before saying, "You look really exhausted."

And it was true. Dark circles that no amount of makeup could have hidden lined the bottom of her eyes. "I've been studying a lot, so I haven't been sleeping much," she told him, avoiding any mention of a certain blond that was certainly the true cause. "Oh!" She realized it. What he could do for her.

And thus, after school that day, Ninako, Ren, and Manabu sat in the library, studying. Finals were approaching, and Ninako's grades could certainly do better. Manabu had tagged along, since he was also confident in Ren's ability to teach. He apologized for intruding, but Ninako really didn't mind.

After studying together for a couple hours, they head off their separate ways. Though, for Ninako and Ren, they weren't really separate.

They sat together on the train, a calm silence between them. Then, Ren spoke up. "Are you okay with the math stuff now?"

"Thanks to you, I can sleep tonight!" she said, holding a thumb up. Awkwardly, she avoided looking at him. Ever since that accident, her eyes would indecently focus on his lips.

"Good," she heard him say. Then, everything went blank.

}{

When she awoke, she flushed as she realized that, once again, she had fallen asleep on Ren's shoulder. She quickly apologized, just before her station was announced. "Oh, my stop's next," she said. "Wait, but that means… Ren, I'm so sorry! I made you miss your stop!" As they walked out of the station and onto the chilly streets, she awkwardly started talking. "This is allmy fault. I can't believe I fell asleep on you."

"No, it's not," he assured her. "I fell asleep too."

"Liar. I know how you are. You were too nice to wake me up. So I'm sorry," she apologized yet again.

"I was really asleep too," he insisted. "So don't apologize. Anyway, I'll see you later."

"What?" Ninako asked. "I'll walk you to the other side. It's the least I can do."

"No," he declined. "It's getting late. You'd better go."

"But it was my fault—"

"No way," he said stubbornly. "It's later than usual."

"Okay, fine," she gave in. "Then I'll go straight home."

She watched his back as he started walking down a flight of stairs. Thinking back to his smile, she grinned. And she ran.

Starting down the steps, she shouted, "Ren, wait! Let me see you off!" He looked back surprised, just as Ninako lost her footing and fell, landing into Ren's arms. "Whoa! That was close!" she shouted, shuddering a bit.

"Why?" Ren asked. "Why are you like this?"

"Sorry. I-I know I'm pretty clumsy—"

Ren's grip on her tightened, and Ninako could've sworn he had hugged her. Then, he simply let go and began walking again. "Seriously. It's getting late. You'd better go."

Ninako watched as he left. Then, she remembered Ando's words.

_"People are greedy. It's human nature."_

_ "If you really love him, you won't be able to help wanting more. But since he's got a girlfriend, it doesn't matter how close you get. You and Ren won't ever be together."_

And in that moment, Ninako realized just what Ando had meant when he told her there were limits.

}{

Ando smiled down at the girl, pleased but also wondering what she was doing in front of his classroom, bowing.

"I'm sorry, Ando!"

Ando glanced at the bag Ninako had thrust at him, trusting that an explanation would come. She looked dreadfully nervous, but somehow Ando doubted it was because she had suddenly fallen for him. Then, as though to prove his speculations, she spoke up again.

"It's your scarf…"

"Oh, yeah," Ando said, starting to reach out his hands. He pulled the scarf out of the bag, examining it.

"The thing is… I kind of shrank it," she said apologetically as she repeatedly bowed her head so quickly it almost made Ando's head spin.

Suddenly struck with an idea, Ando grinned at her. "Don't worry about it. Even though it was my _favorite_ one."

She flinched. "I'll buy you another one!" she shouted.

He shook his head slowly from side to side, no less a drama queen than he had been before he had met her. "It's okay. It was pretty _expensive_. You won't find another one like it."

Tears sparkling in her eyes, she asked, "Can I buy you a different one?"

Ando tied the scarf playfully around her neck and laughed. "It's just your size. It looks good on you." She looked up at him as though asking, "Do scarves have sizes?" He laughed again. "Tell you what—let's swap. You give me yours. Then we'll be even."

"Umm… I don't think…" she mumbled, obviously questioning the idea of giving her scarf to the guy who liked her.

He sighed. "Ah… Well, if you really don't want to. It was my fault for lending you mine. Even though I loved it… Not to mention, it was super expensive…"

She gave an appalled look, but Ando knew that he had won.

}{

As Ando entered the train station, he couldn't help but notice his black-haired love rival just a few yards away.

"Ren!" he called. Then, having caught up, he continued, "So we're catching the same train, huh?"

"Hey, Ando," Ren said casually, glancing his way.

"I guess I'll ride with you part of the way!" he announced, before beginning to sing some karaoke song. Ando noticed Ren's eyes locked onto the scarf around his neck with no surprise. "Hmm? Oh, this? Let's just say some things have happened. Ninako and I traded scarves. Good catch! You're so observant!" he teased, knowing that Ren still held hidden feelings for the girl. Ren didn't respond. "Wait, wait, don't tell me. Do you think she still has a thing for you? Well, aren't you full of yourself?" he continued, chuckling.

"I don't think that at all," Ren said, tone serious as usual. Ando couldn't help but feel disbelief at how _dense_ he was. Ninako _obviously_ still had a "thing" for him.

"Right," Ando replied briefly. "Anyway… I should tell you that I'm officially in love with Ninako," Ando told him, facing ahead. Without looking, Ando could tell that the surprise was shown plainly on Ren's face. "I know you aren't friends with a lot of girls, so you probably can't help worrying. But don't, okay?" Ando said, finally turning to face his companion. "I'm serious this time." Then, after a moment of thought, he added, "I never thought I'd love somebody again." He let the obvious implication of his previous love hang in the air.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ren asked calmly.

"I don't know." But he did know. "Just because." Just because he knew Ren still loved Ninako, and this was his declaration of war.

}{

When Ando next saw Ren, it was at his work shift. Having been asked to help Ninako, Ren had sent Manabu to help her. Anxiously, Ando questioned if Ren had realized his feelings for Ninako. After all, why else wouldn't Ren have sent Ando? But Ren seemed to be keeping his distance.

"You guys can go on break now!"

"Yes, boss," both Ando and Ren replied.

"Hey, what're your plans for this job?" Ando asked casually as he leaned against a counter. "You've been asked to stay on, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Ren said, almost as though he had forgotten.

"Ninako and Manabu are staying. So am I."

"I don't think I will," Ren told him.

_Knew it._ "Really?" Ando asked. "Why not?"

"My original contract's over so I'm quitting. That's all."

After a brief moment of heavy silence, Ando said, "Well, I guess that's typical of you, isn't it?"

"What is?" Ren asked.

"'What is?' Seriously?"

}{

Walking out to where Ninako and Manabu were chatting and decorating the shop's Christmas tree, Ando listened to their discussion. It seemed they were making plans for a party…

"Oh, wait. Ren won't be able to make it. And neither will Takumi…" Manabu said. Face turning pink, he continued, "I bet he has girls scheduled by the hour."

"I do not," Ando cut in. Startled, the two looked up at him, Ninako with a slightly flushed face. She sure was conscious of him.

"Takumi!" Manabu shouted in surprise.

"My playboy days are behind me," Ando said to no one in particular. "So I'm free for Christmas," he finished, making a peace sign with his fingers.

"Then you're coming!" Manabu exclaimed before happily waltzing off.

Ando looked down at the now rather dazed Ninako and patted her head. "Hey, it's just a party, right?" Tousling her hair, he continued, "So let's have fun!"

}{

After school the following day, Ninako sighed as she entered the train station. A lot had happened in the past twenty-four hours. First, she had heard that, due to Daiki's father's remarriage, Daiki and Sayuri had broken up and had to go talk some sense into the former. Then, she had to worry about the party… with Ando… Not to mention, she had heard that Ren had declined the offer to continue working at the café.

"Oh," she said when she entered the train to find herself looking at Ren. "Guess we're riding on the same train again."

"Yeah…"

"So I heard you're quitting," she said carefully.

"Yeah." He hesitated for so long that Ninako wondered if he really wasn't going to offer any explanation. However, moments later, he continued, "Right now, I want to be there for Mayuka as much as I can."

"Yeah. I heard about it from Daiki. Things must be really hard for her right now. But she has you, so she'll be fine." This was not going well and, as Ando had said, there were limits. She covered up her feelings, perhaps a bit too obviously, and tried to ignore them. Perhaps they were fading slightly, or perhaps Ninako had tricked herself into thinking such… But she hoped it was the former. That hope was the first big step.

"Yeah."

"We'll miss you at work," Ninako continued. "It won't be the same."

"You'll all get used to it."

After a horribly awkward silence, Ninako said, "It's almost Christmas. Manabu and I are planning a party. Are you and Mayuka spending Christmas together?"

"Yeah, we have plans."

"Great! I hope you have a wonderful time," she told him cheerily.

"Thanks," Ren replied.

}{

When Ninako was safely within the walls of her room, she sighed. She leaned against the door, before sliding herself down to the floor.

_"You'll see what I mean by 'limits' soon enough."_

_ "But since he's got a girlfriend, it won't matter how close you get. You and Ren... won't ever be together."_

_ "…You and Ren… won't ever be together."_

A dry laugh escaped Ninako's lips as she pulled her legs closer to herself, burying her face into her knees. She subconsciously reached into her schoolbag, taking out the soft, dark-colored muffler and slipping it under her face. It smelled like Ando. Like cologne and shampoo and slightly, Ninako realized, like overpriced perfume. She took a deep breath, sinking further into the fabric, letting herself drown in the scent—in the presence—of Ando. And she… wanted to see him…

_"I'm in love with you, Ninako. I'll make you forget all about Ren. That's why…"_

"'…You should choose me.'" Ninako whispered the last words, letting them hang in the air around her.

}{

Ando fidgeted with his neat hair that he had, perhaps, taken just a bit too much effort to style. As he slipped on his boots, his phone began to ring. He read the caller ID, only to find it was Manabu. Ando answered, but only half listened until the information finally sunk in.

"Huh? You have to work _now_?" Ando questioned. "That's so last minute!"

"I know. I just found out. Sorry, but you two'll have to do the shopping. See you at the party!"

Ninako was _not_ going to like this.

}{

"I knew you were going to make that face," Ando stated as soon as he explained the situation to Ninako. "I only came because I didn't want to make you do all the work. I'll do the shopping on my own. You can kill time somewhere until I'm done."

Obviously feeling guilty, Ninako started, "But that's… y'know..."

Ando looked down at her. "Well, what do _you _think we should do?"

Ninako thought for a moment. "I'll come with you," she said decisively, much to Ando's surprise.

A bit flustered, Ando glanced away and responded, "Uh… Okay. Let's go then."

"All right," she responded.

He awkwardly reached out his hand for hers. She examined it a moment, before placing in it a candy much like the one she had in her mouth. Ando, a bit disappointed, somewhat reluctantly popped it in his mouth and chewed on it, regardless of the fact that it was a _hard_ candy. She looked at him, partially horrified and partially impressed.

After shopping for a while, they found themselves at a café. Ninako had a meal before her, while Ando simply had a coffee. Apparently Ninakio had managed to forget all about the Christmas party for which they were shopping and hadn't thought about saving her appetite. One thing led to another, and eventually the conversation became pointless bickering about the size of their wrists.

Ninako was convinced that Ando's was thinner, while Ando begged to differ. They slid their hands across the table to find that Ando _barely_ won.

"Hmm… Your wrist is thin, but it's solid. It's a guy's wrist all right," Ninako suddenly commented.

Ando wordlessly tugged her sleeve. Looking away in embarrassment, he defensively argued, "I didn't take your hand. I just tugged your sleeve a little." He glanced back at her only to find himself having to look away again.

"Hey, Ando… What do you like about me?" she asked suddenly.

"You're not devious," Ando carefully responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ninako asked. "Remember when you told me there are limits to one-sided love? I'm starting to understand what you meant by that. I mean, I can feel myself starting to get greedy. I'm trying to squash my feelings, but I keep on wanting to talk to Ren more. So doesn't that mean I _am_ devious?" she questioned, her tone serious.

Ando was silent a moment, thinking. Then, he said, "That's probably natural. I don't think it's devious. But, if you're struggling with it and you've hit your limit, then you should choose me." More quietly he added, "Don't you think?"

"Oh, Takumi."

Ando had _not _expected to hear that voice again. Especially not as he was enjoying his time, conversing with his new love. No, he would never had expected to have to face her again, in this situation. He turned around to see the girl, the girl he had not seen in so long, and he had to prevent from immediately snapping.

"I thought it was you. What a coincidence, running into each other…" she trailed off.

Ninako, seemingly very interested, asked, "Is this your friend?"

"Let's just say… I know her from middle school," he replied bitterly.

Ninako began making introductions as the unwelcome girl asked, "Is this your girlfriend?" Ninako then began trying to clear everything up.

"Don't even bother," Ando finally spoke up. Then, he said, "You have some nerve, talking to me." He looked over at the girl. "What's that look for? I just said don't bother. You think I'll keep falling for it? Are you freaking kidding me?" he glared. He then stood up, "Let's go, Ninako."

}{

When they were back outside, Ninako called out to Ando. He stopped walking, but simply said, "That was my ex."

"Oh," Ninako mumbled, unsure of what she should say.

"She used me to get close to the guy she really liked. She _tricked_ me," he told her. "That's what I mean by 'devious'."

"Ando…" Ninako felt something more than. A mixture of grief for the boy and… jealousy. The kind she should never feel for a friend.

Ando lifted his arm in front of his face. "Don't look at me, okay? I probably look pretty bad right now. I don't want the girl I like to see me like this."

It was then that Ninako make her split-second decision. A decision that, while it was on the spur of the moment, would change her life forever.

She pulled Ando's arm away from his face and pouted as he looked down at her in surprise. She glared at his uncomprehending face for a moment, before sighing.

"You finally get me to like you back, and then you won't let me see everything about you."


End file.
